Kenneth Watson's Adventures Through Hoenn
by RunsWitScissors
Summary: My first Story! Kenneth Watson starts his Pokemon Journey Today, and gets his very own Pokemon today! But will it turn out anything like he planned? Find out!


**Hello! This is the author speaking. My name, to you, is RunsWitScissorz. This is my first story here so please review fairly; give constructive criticism, and no flames.**

**Disclaimer- I don't Own Pokémon. The only things I own are My OC's, my soul, this computer, and my house (including everything In It).**

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a sunny morning in the bright city Of Mauville, located in the Pokémon Region of Hoenn.

All was calm on this day, the sun was shining, the Tailow were chirping in the light breeze that occasionally rocked through the city from the beach to the eastern waters, and most were just getting ready to start their day, exiting from one of the numerous apartments that surrounded the city. All WAS calm, until we hear an irritatingly loud buzzing sound coming from one of the apartments that littered the city. The Sound, when more closely observed, turned out to come from the 2nd floor of one of the apartments that, as mentioned above, littered the city and the surrounding fields.

Inside we see a Boy, about 14 years of age, dressing up in pajamas with starts on them yawning loudly. "Morning already? "The young man said, half-awake and slightly cranky. If I could have started my journey earlier I would be used to waking up early by now. He said.

"Too Bad the Pokémon League made those laws." He was referring to the laws of protection passed 5 years earlier to have kids go through school until 14, then have the choice to continue schooling or go on their Pokémon journey. Plus it was to protect them from the gangs known as Team Aqua and Team Magma. He continued ranting to his bed and the Tailows on the windowsill while he dressed himself. The Pokémon League feared that kids would be harassed and hurt by the Gangs Known as Team Aqua and Team Magma that were starting to grow more popular. The Groups both believed they were doing to right things for pokemon. Team Aqua wanted to expand the mass of water on their planet so water-type Pokemon would have more places to live and thrive. Team Magma wanted to expand the land masses of their planet so most Pokémon and humans would have more places to live and thrive. Both Planned to achieve these goals by awakening the Legendary Pokémon, Groudon and Kyogre, to serve their cause. In Legend, The Pokémon was the ones rumored, in legend, to have raised the continents and the oceans on the earth. Some Time later, they dueled over just how much water and land the planet will have. Groudon, the Land Pokémon, and Kyogre, the Ocean Pokémon would constantly fight over this issue for decades to come, until another Legendary Pokémon, known as Rayquaza, came down from the sky and stopped the fighting. Its Screech made Groudon and Kyogre Retreat Deep into the Planet, In a Magma Chamber Deep inside a Volcano somewhere and an Oceanic Cave lurking deep in the Ocean somewhere, respectfully.

Police and Pokémon League Officials Have Tried to Capture the Rouge Groups and stop the spread of their movements, but so far they have been unsuccessful. Soon, they hope they can find a way to capture the groups and make the streets safe again, without people having to worry about members finding them and harassing them for not accepting their teachings and beliefs. However, none of this was on the mind of our friend, as he dressed himself in clothes suited for travelling the world with Pokémon.

His outfit, insists of a dark black jacket with a black t-shirt underneath with WhiteSeviper on the front, coupled with black baggy pants with numerous pockets on the side, and a Black and red cap slightly hanging off the side of his head.

Despite having almost all black, it really didn't match his bodily features at all. With deep, blue eyes, and Brown, messy, tangled hair that looks more like an Arcanine's mane than human hair, black didn't seem to fit him at all, and then coupled with an insatiable love for the 80's. Oh yes, it didn't fit him at all.

"Kenneth, are you dressed yet?" Called a middle-aged woman shouting from another room where the sizzling sound of bacon made from 100% pure Lean Tauros muscle was slightly burning on a stove.

"Yeah I'm coming mom!" shouted the boy whose name we now know is Kenneth.

The woman, who is the teacher at an elementary school down the street, and more importantly to us, the mother of Kenneth, our beloved trainer friend in the Pokémon world.

"You look really nice honey, the woman said as she examined her son's clothing of choice. "Are you packing an extra set of clothes for when those get dirty?"

"Packing?" The Young man said with a growing edge of panic in his voice. "You didn't tell me to pack anything!" He pointed out desperately.

"How did I not expect this" The Mother sighed, while shaking her head." Hey!" The Boy said, pouting.

"Here you go!" His mother said, handing him a black and red bag.

Our Young Hero opened the bag to find a week's worth of canned food, a Pokedex Manuel, a week's worth of Pokémon food, suitable for almost any pokemon, and finally, an extra set of clothes that included a Black Jacket and Black and Red Jeans with another black and red cap, but with a different design on top.

"Thanks mom!" The Young man exclaimed, happy at the last minute packing and choice of clothes. "And don't forget to take this" his mother said, holding a bag of special pokémon food. "What Pokémon is it for?" The Young man asked, curiously. "Well for Torchic of course! You ARE getting one aren't you?" His Mother asked.

"Mom, for the last time I don't want a torchic! I want a Mudkip, I've told you that for years" The Trainer Exclaimed Loudly and irritably.

"Just trying to make sure you pick the best Starter for your Journey, Isn't that right Blaze?" The Mother of 1 asked her loyal starter Pokémon.

"_Blaze_!" The Fire and Fighting type pokemon exclaimed who had picked up sizzling the bacon and was now adding eggs to the frying pan. The Pokémon did not need to know it was frying torchic eggs.

Neutering Pokémon costs money you know.

"Just because you picked Torchic doesn't mean I want to pick one too mom." The Trainer-To-Be sweatdropped.

"I was just commenting to how Torchic is the best starter pokémon…" The Mother said.

"Whatever, I'm going to the gym!" He yelled.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me young man!" His mother said, angrily."

"Alright." the young man said, scared at his mother and her attitude, as he walked out the door to his uncle's gym.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Watson, Are you in there?" The boy called out into a big, arena-looking field for Pokémon battles to win the coveted Dynamo badge from the respected Gym leader of the bustling city. "Oh my boy!" Kenneth turned around to find himself face-to-face with the Jolly, cheerful man. "How many times do I have to tell you to call your uncle Max instead of Watson boy?" The man put on a scolding expression, but turned into a grin a few seconds later.

"And just how many times have I told you not to call me boy?" Kenneth said, before cracking a grin equal to his uncle's.

"Oh about 1386 times, but who's counting?" The Man said, with a smile.

"No, it isn't" Kenneth put on an angry face.

"It's been 1387 times." He said laughing with a smile on his face.

This was the kind of guy Watson…. Sorry Max was like. The kind of guy who could always make you laugh with his hearty and cheerful laughter and lighthearted demeanor.

"Watson, sir?" A brown-haired man with a white coat and glasses came in.

"The Gym Inspectors are here."

"Ah Watt, Thank you for reminding me. I was just having fun with my Nephew over here."

"Good to see you Watt" The Boy said, now talking to Watt.

"Ah yes, I've heard! You're going on your Pokémon journey today Kenneth?" Watt said, intrigued.

"Yep!" The boy said, full of pride.

"And I'm gonna beat all 8 Gyms and soon, the Elite Four and Champion Wallace!

"Well it's good to have goals-"Watt said, before being interrupted by Watson

"Just remember to Pick Mudkip so I can beat you all the more easier!" Interjected Watson.

"Hey!" Said Kenneth, irritated at his uncle that he thinks he can easily beat him.

"Don't you know Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp?" Kenny went on.

"So" Watson said. "It's not like it evolves into A Ground type."

"Sir, may I chime in to tell you it does." Watt said.

"But it's a water type! Not a ground type." Said Watson.

Kenneth and Watt both facepalmed audibly.

"Sir, I have to remind you the Gym Inspectors are waiting."

"Oh yeah, Seeya soon Kenny my boy!"

"Hey! I told you not to call me boy!"

But it was too late; Watson had already run out the door and was now greeting the gym inspectors.

Watt sighed. "Oh boy, sometimes I wonder if it would be easier to take care of a 2-year old rather than Watson."

Kenneth just laughed.

"Oh yes! Watson wanted to give you these" Watt handed Kenneth two tickets with a bus on them.

"He wanted you to take a visit to the desert route" He went on.

"Maybe catch a Pokémon or two."

Watt handed Kenny a Pokéball.

"But of course, he forgot to give you the Pokéball to catch one with." Watt said.

"Thanks Watt!" Kenny said, very much thankful. "No problem Kenny." He said to the departing boy.

"Just be careful out there!"

"Okay, I will, Bye!" He said to Watt before exiting and leaving to his house.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This is the desert?" Kenneth asked skeptically to his mom.

"Why of course it is!" His mother said chirpily.

They were standing in front of a large bus that was parked in front of a seemingly endless expanse of desert. The bus was to take a tour through the desert, viewing the Pokémon habitats and species, then circle the same path, because driving around the whole desert would take a couple of days, and finally, drive to get a glimpse of a group of Sandslash living at the top of a mountain.

"Tickets Here, Hand your tickets here!" A man who had exited the bus said to the growing number of people, who were now forming a line.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank-Oh, Ms. Watson, pleasure to be of service mam." The man said To Kenneth's Mom.

"Thank you sir, here's my ticket, and my sons ticket." She referred to the boy next to her.

"Ah, Young Kenneth, Starting your Pokémon journey today?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get my starter in Littleroot town then start from there."

"I see. So what starter are you going to get?"

"I'm getting a Mud-Torchic!" Kenneth said, but was interrupted by his mother.

"Mom!" Kenneth said, irritated at his mother's rash behavior. "I told you, I want a Mudkip!"

"Just because you want a Mudkip doesn't mean you're going to get one!" She turned to the Ticket man.

"He's getting a Torchic" She said to him.

Kenny was pissed. "I'm getting a Mudkip!" He said.

"You're getting a Torchic."

"A Mudkip!"

"A Torchic."

"Mudkip!"

"Torchic!"

"Mudkip!"

"Torchic!"

"Mudkip!"

"Torchic!"

"Ahem" The Ticket man said to the feuding family, irritated that they wouldn't stop bickering and had completely forgotten about him.

"Sorry" They said at the said time and hurried to find a seat.

"Treecko is better than both of those anyway." He said to himself before turning to the next person in line.

"Ticket please."

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenneth was grumpily looking out the hazy window to the desert. He couldn't believe his mom would act like that! He was so absorbed in this thought that when his mom tapped him on the shoulder, he didn't even realize it until she lightly shook him. "Kenneth, we have to talk."

"Huh, sure?" He said now fixating on his mother and tearing his gaze from the window.

"I acted like a kid back there. I shouldn't have."

"I apologize." Kenneth blinked once in shock. His mother never apologized, even when she caused the problem. This was a rare occasion.

"I don't want us to be angry at each other when you go on your journey." She said.

"Ok mom, I forgive you, and...Well I'm sorry too mom. "Said Kenneth as he turned his head back to the window.

"And honey?" She said to Kenneth. "Yeah?" Kenny said to his mother.

"I love you." She said as she brought him into a hug.

"I love you too." He said quietly.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

For hours, they toured the desert until finally finding a secluded spot to watch the Sandslash group. After everyone had safely exited the bus, they walked to a faraway enough spot to see the Sandslash without getting spotted easily.

"Shh" Said the tour manager. "We have to be very quiet now, if they spot us, we don't know how they would react, so keep your voices low and move silently." The group obliged, and silently crept over closer to get a good look.

(At the Sandslash tribe)

"Slash! Sand, Sandslash!" (There are people watching us sir!)

"Sand Sandslash Slash!" (Where are they?)

"Sand Slash, Sand Slash!" (On the field behind us sir)

"Slash Sand, Sand Sandslash!" (Take some men and surround them, I don't want a repeat of what happened 3 years ago.)

"Slash!" (Yes Sir!)

The Pokémon hurried to collect some forces to eliminate the humans. Ever since they were horribly slaughtered by Poachers 3 years ago, the Pokémon have been on constant alert, never trusting anyone but themselves. They weren't going to let that happen again. They were going to destroy the humans. Kill or be killed as they always say

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo (PokeSpeak will now be in italics)

"Wow, this is awesome." Kenneth thought to himself. "I can't believe I'm getting to see a real pack of Sandslash.

(Rustle, rustle)

Kenneth lifted his head up. "That's odd." he thought. "Did I hear something?" He turned his head only to find some big rocks, a cactus or two, and lots of sand, as of the rest of the desert. "Hmm, must've been my imagination." He said before lowering his head again.

(Rustle. Rustle. Rustle, Rustle)

Kenneth lifted his head up again. He didn't imagine that. Just then it was there again.

(Rustle, rustle, Rustle, Rustle!)

It was there again, but even louder. More and more people started to lift their heads up to find nothing, but it was still getting progressively louder.

(RUSTLE RUSTLE!)

The sound was extremely loud, now all heads were turning desperately to find the source of the noises.

"What In the name of…." One person said.

"Where's that noise coming from?"

It was so loud. Kenneth turned desperately to find the sources of the noise.

So incredibly loud, it sounded as if they were right under their….

Suddenly realizing the danger they were in, Kenneth looked down panic.

The Sandslash were burrowing under the ground right under their feet!

Kenneth yelled out to the crowd. "Look under your feet!"

"Run!" Someone shouted. But it was too late, the Sandslash had already strike.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Sand!_

Kenneth didn't look back; he didn't know what direction he was running in, he just ran faster than he ever knew he could. He just kept running until he heard it again.

_Slash!_

He tried to run faster, but he had lost too much energy. Tiredly, he slumped to the ground. Maybe what they would do wouldn't be so bad

_SLASH!_

The noises were louder now. Kenneth turned his head too look, but his eyes were getting blurry. It felt as if something was in the. "Sand Attack" He figured.

His eyes were getting more and more blurry, and now they were getting black as he felt something spiky hit his side. He heard signs of a fight or scuffle of some sorts behind him, as if they couldn't decide who would get the first bite.

Suddenly, when all seemed lost, he heard stamping feet as the Sandslash fled.

"_Hey."_ He heard from a figure above him. _"Are you OK?"_

That was all remembered until he fainted

**Chapter 1 done! And how was that for a first chapter? Or for a first story? Please review. I plan to add many more chapters and will probably start when I get at least 5 Reviews and suggestions for the story. All reviews, (Except Spam and Flames) are welcome! Hope you enjoyed it, and try to guess the figure in your review, and list your favorite part.**

**Bye for Now, RunsWitScissors~**  
**;D**


End file.
